


Llamada

by Thesleeppanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Loves Stiles, Derek is a kind of freak, M/M, Stiles is 'perfect', Talia just loves her son, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesleeppanda/pseuds/Thesleeppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek llama a su madre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llamada

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste.

‘‘Te escuchas diferente ‘‘Incluso al otro lado del teléfono Derek puede imaginarse el ceño fruncido de su madre ‘‘¿Has estado bebiendo? ¿Consumes drogas? Eso no está bien hijo, las adicciones no abren ninguna puerta más que la de la muerte así que no me hagas volver de mis vacaciones solamente para jalarte de las orejas.

‘‘Mamá ‘‘Derek aprieta los labios hasta formar una línea ‘‘No consumo drogas y si he bebido un poco pero fue hace como una semana, no más de una copa.

‘‘¿Estás seguro? ¿No necesitas que vuelva? Siempre tendré tiempo para ti, hijo, dime la verdad ¿Necesitas que mamá vuelva? ‘‘El moreno casi pone los ojos en blanco al escuchar la insistencia de su madre en las adicciones.

‘‘Estoy bien, mamá ‘‘Es todo lo que dice ‘‘De hecho mejor que bien, hace unos días…

‘‘Derek Hale ¿Estás teniendo malas amistades? Yo sé que pueden lucir muy atrayentes pero no es la solución ‘‘Talia se escucha muy seria por el teléfono y si Derek no la conociera diría que ya está empezando a hacer su maleta.

‘‘No, bueno he conocido a alguien ‘‘Las mejillas del moreno se ponen rojas  a pesar de que su madre no lo puede ver.

‘‘¿No es una chica como esa tal Kate Argent que conociste en la preparatoria, verdad? Laura ya me dijo que la dejaste cuando quiso enseñarte a fumar, lo hiciste muy bien pero esas personas siempre encuentran la forma. No lo sabré yo, si también fui joven y tuve muchas propuestas indecorosas, tu padre, tu padre…

‘‘¡Mamá! ‘‘Una sonrisa aparece en los labios del moreno ‘‘No es nada así, es un buen chico, de hecho es hijo del Sheriff así que dudo mucho que tenga malas manías y no soy un niño, tengo veinticinco.

‘‘Para mí sigues siendo ese bebé de carita redonda, creo que nunca antes había visto una cosa tan más bonita, con tus ojos enormes y tus cejas gruesas ‘‘Talia sonríe con melancolía ‘‘Sigues siendo mi bebé.

‘‘Mamá ‘‘Esta vez el moreno alarga la última sílaba ‘‘¿No querías saber cómo estaba?

‘‘Yo siempre quiero saber cómo estás, no es mi culpa que no llames ‘‘ Las cejas del moreno se arquean y se fruncen en el mismo segundo. No tiene ni siquiera tres días que llamó pero al parecer siempre va a ser una eternidad para su madre ‘‘¿Cómo es?

‘‘Es ‘‘Derek tiene que respirar dos veces ‘‘Es todo.

-¿Seguro que no te drogas, Derek? ‘‘Por enésima vez el moreno frunce el ceño. ‘‘Bueno ¿Cómo se llama?

‘‘Stiles ‘‘Derek suspira ‘‘Tiene veintidós años y es…

‘‘¿Todo?

‘‘Perfecto, mamá. Lo conocí el otro día en el café de Erica, está trabajando de barista mientras acaba las pruebas para la academia de policía ‘‘Los labios de Derek se mueven en una sonrisa.

‘‘Ajá ‘‘Se hace el silencio por cinco segundos en el teléfono ‘‘¿Ya estás saliendo con él?

‘‘Sí, bueno no. Hoy tenemos nuestra primera cita y no sé qué ropa ponerme, iremos al restaurante que abrió el Comic Store, tienen una estatua enorme de Hulk y el escudo del Capitán América…

‘‘Por favor no hables de eso en la cita ‘‘Derek vuelve a fruncir el ceño ‘‘Si es un restaurante infantil puedes llevar la ropa que quieras, eres el hombre más guapo de Beacon Hills.

‘‘Mamá ‘‘La sílaba se vuelve a alargar conforme el moreno se deja caer en su cama ‘‘¿Y si no quiere volver a tener otra cita conmigo? Él es la persona más alegre del mundo, siempre está sonriendo y sus lunares me distraen, además de sus ojos, mamá, tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto nunca.

‘‘Bueno, nunca antes habías dicho eso ‘‘Derek escucha la sonrisa de su madre aunque no la vea ‘‘Si es tan perfecto como dices le gustarás de la manera en que sea, así estés usando pijama o la botarga de Winnie Pooh.

‘‘Me juraste que no volvería a meterme ahí ‘‘Alegó Derek recordando por un momento la terrible experiencia.

‘‘Es sólo un decir ‘‘Talia volvió a sonreír ‘‘Lo que estaba diciendo es que ya le gustas, así que hazme sentir orgullosa y demuéstrale porque eres su mejor opción.

‘‘¿Y si no es así?

‘‘Entonces te darás cuenta de que no es perfecto.

‘‘Pero si lo es mamá, es sarcástico, amable, leal, extraño, guapo, inteligente, carismático, es como…

‘‘¿Un súper héroe? ‘‘Derek negó con la cabeza. ‘‘Espero conocerlo cuando vuelva a Beacon Hills y sobre todo, espero que sea como mi yerno.

‘‘Mamá ‘‘Dijo el moreno por enésima vez. ‘‘Te dejó, iré a cambiarme.

‘‘Llámame después de tu cita si es que no estás ocupando haciendo otras cosas, que espero que no sea así. Sigues siendo joven, Derek Hale… pip’’

Derek dejó el móvil en la cómoda cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Eso un avance -Stiles sonrió -Aunque, claro está, todavía necesitamos una cena muy grande en mi casa para hacerlo formal.

La risa sincera que se escapó de los labios de Derek llenó por completo el silencio del loft. Hacía meses que no estaba solo y tener a Stiles mirándolo a una corta distancia le recordaba que tenía razón, había encontrado a la persona indicada.

 


End file.
